


Bubblegum Pop

by SioDymph



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Self-Insert, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: When I come back to the hotel early, I discover a secret about Husk...((A gift for Integra9000 on Tumblr for the Hazbin Hotel Secret Satan 2020))
Kudos: 6





	1. The Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this fic and have a wonderful, safe holiday season!

Kicking the front doors wide open, I made my way into the Hazbin Hotel.

Finally back home after an insane day at the grocery store. Being Hell, every grocery store was over-crowded and under-stocked. Making every shopping experience feel like Black Friday. And it certainly didn’t help the Charlie had asked for so many things. As I nudged the door behind me, I couldn’t help but sigh in relief. Finally be back in the Hotel.

Finally back home.

With my arms full of groceries, I staggered into the front hall towards the kitchens. Everything inside was dark and quiet. It looked like I was the first one home then.

Earlier Charlie and Vaggie decided to give every demon in the Hotel a job to do. Opening day was fast approaching and there was still a lot they had to do to prepare Hazbin Hotel. Everyone had a task to finish, mine had been going to the grocery store and getting some tons of food so the kitchens would be ready to feed an entire Hotel full of demons.

Hopefully we became as popular as Charlie and Alastor claimed. Otherwise then, we’d have a lot of food going to complete waste.

It was when I started filling up the fridge that I heard it. Music.

And not just any music. Super lame, cheesy, doo-wop music. The kind that probably would be playing in some dinner in the 60’s, where kids would wear poodle skirts and drink milkshakes... or something like that.

I had thought I was home alone, but maybe someone else got back before me. Maybe Niffty?

The music was faint. It sounded like I was coming from one of the upper wings of the Hotel.

At first I tried to ignore it and finish putting away everything I bought. But soon my curiosity got the better of me and I couldn’t resist.

Following the music, I crept silently through the halls and up the stairs. Eventually the music grew louder. I was getting closer.

Eventually I found the source.

Right outside of Husk’s room?

Putting my ear against the wooden door I listened in. It was louder here, louder than anywhere else in the entire building.

But there was more. A voice was singing softly along with the songs. Too quiet to echo through the halls the way the doo-wop had. A voice that was a low, gravely baritone. Could it be-

I silently opened the door a crack and peered in. And sure enough there was Husk, singing along with an old record he had playing at full blast. It was the calmest I’d ever seen him. His eyes closed and there was a tiny smile on his face. It was honestly adorable.

Before I could stop myself I laughed a little. Husk’s eyes immediately shot open. Scrambling up, he tried to turn off his record and he glared at me.

“What the fuck!?” He snapped. “I thought I was the only one here!”

“Sorry,” I said, still laughing slightly. “I just got back.”

“Well, give a guy a warning next time.” Husk grumbled. “Jesus Christ, you almost gave me a heart attack!”

With that, he went back to work. Trying to pretend nothing had just happened. Charlie had asked Husk to hand-write some fancy letters to all of the Hotel’s donners, thanking them and inviting them all to opening night. As he scribbled out notes, I couldn’t help but notice how loud his writing sounded without any music playing.

I was still curious about that.

Leaning up against Husk’s doorway, I asked. “So… what were you listening to?”

“Nothing.” Was Husk’s immediate answer. “I wasn’t listening to anything. Never do.”

“Sure.” I snorted. “Come on, I won’t judge. I promise.”

At first Husk said nothing. He just continued to write, focusing intently on his work. Refusing to look up at me.

When he finally did he gave a sigh in defeat. And as he spoke, a slight blush dusted his cheeks. “Bubblegum Pop. That’s what I was listening to. When I got something boring to do, it helps keep me focused and pass the time. I don’t like that lame crap though, it’s just to keep me busy.”

“Yeah?” I asked. I had defiantly heard him singing before. Not to mention the look that had been on his face when he thought he’d been alone.

“Yeah.” Husk continued. “Now scram, these rich-people letters ain’t gonna write themselves.”

Part of me was about to go. But another part of me just couldn’t drop the subject. Not yet at least.

Instead of leaving, I walked into his room and went over to the desk. “Well, I finished doing my job. So if you like I could help you finish up here.”

Husk thought for a moment. But eventually he shoved a stack of envelopes my way. “Fine, my hand’s getting sore anyways. Make yourself useful and fill out these addresses for me.”

“Sure,” I said, taking the papers in one hand. “Let’s get some jams going first!”

“Hey!”

Before Husk could stop me, I turned back on his record machine and the room was once again filled with loud, cheesy Bubblegum Pop.

Husk groaned into his hands and his face went practically scarlet. “Don’t touch my shit.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it.” I replied. Though to be honest, I wasn’t that sorry.

As the music played, I bobbed my head to the beat. Husk grumbled something under his breath but didn’t say anything else. And we began to work in an amiable silence.

A few times when I’d spare Husk a glance, he still had a slight blush on his cheeks.

I wanted to say something. But I wasn’t sure what. The guy was still clearly embarrassed. And even though he looked a little cute that way I didn’t want him to feel like he had to hide the things he liked.

“You know,” I began. “I think I’m digging this doo-wop stuff.”

“You do?” Husk asked. Purposefully trying to seem indifferent.

I nodded. “Yeah, it’s nice… You’ll have to lend me a record sometime.”

“We’ll see about that.” Husk nodded back. Swaying with the music slightly.

The conversation slowed again after that.

I wanted to talk more but I wasn’t sure what to say. Husk was clearly still awkward about his music. But any time I tried to talk he shut down the conversation. But I was still curious, I just needed to find the right phrasing… Then all at once an idea came to me.

“So… Uh, how’d you discover this kinda stuff?”

“Hm?” Husk asked.

“You know, how’d you find Bubblegum Pop?”

“Oh.” Husk thought for a moment before finally answering. “Well, growing up my older sisters loved this kinda shit. Ate it right up. So every time we were home alone and our old man was out, they’d turn up the radio full blast and dance around the house.”

As he talked, he got that soft smile back on his face. It was the sweetest thing.

“You must have really liked your sisters.”

Husk shrugged, “They was assholes, but they were alright. I guess… Had crappy taste in music for sure.”

“If you say so.” I replied.

“Any time I’d do any work in the house they’d be playing their crap. And it was all they listened to. Honestly, I wouldn’t put it past any of them to end up down here for music taste alone.”

“People have been dragged down here for pettier things.” I added.

I looked down at my stack of envelopes. I was almost done now, only had a few papers left. And the same went for Husk when I spared his stack of letters a glance. A mischievous idea came to my head.

Jumping up from my seat, I extended a hand to Husk.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He asked dryly.

“I was about to ask you for a dance.” I said smugly. “But you interrupted me, asshole.”

That made Husk smile a little but stayed seated. “I still got shit to do. You see all these papers?”

“I see that you’re almost done.” I replied with a little snark. I left my hand hanging. I didn’t want to give up, not yet at least.

For a few moments, Husk just looked up at me with a pointed look. But eventually he caved.

“Whatever, but after this we go right back to work.” He huffed, taking my hand.

“Sure thing!” And with that, I tugged on Husk’s hand and pulled him up to his feet.

We weren’t really dancing. Husk mostly swayed on his feet, side to side. But eventually we started making a little circle. Stepping in unison across the room.

“Not much of a dancer?” I asked.

“Hardly.” Husk replied honestly. “I mostly just listen to the music and just- you know, vibe and shit.”

“I could see that.” I honestly could. Husk always had this aloofness to him. Always hiding behind the bar and hugging the walls at parties. We were sorta the same that way.

As the music swelled I got the sudden urge to spin Husk in a circle.

“Woah!” He started, shaking his head slightly after the sudden movement. “The fuck was that?”

“I thought it’d be fun.” I said, “I’ll give you a warning next time.”

“You better.” Husk grumbled.

Despite the attitude though, I noticed that smile had returned to his face one more time and I couldn’t help but grin back.

I was about to say something else.

But then I suddenly felt the back of my neck prickle.

 ** _“What sort of shindig is this?”_** A disembodied voice purred from the corner of the room. **_“It certainly doesn’t look like letter-writing to me.”_**

Snapping our heads, Husk and I turned to see Alastor had teleported into the room. Casually draping himself on the chair I’d been using.

“What the fuck does it look like Al?” Husk replied in a testy tone.

**_“If you ask me, it looks like two fools are cutting a rug. And quite poorly I must say! Where’s the energy? Where’s the panache?”_ **

“Well, no one asked you!” Husk growled.

Alastor blinked a few moments in confusion. **_“But… you did ask me.”_**

Before they could start bickering I quickly cut in. “Why don’t you make yourself useful and help us finish these letters. We’re almost done!”

There was a slight gleam in Alastor’s eye as he replied. **_“Very well. Hand me a quill and let’s get to work! Though I must say, I find it impressive that a job that only needed one person now has three.”_**

“Fuck off.” Husk grumbled.

Together, we made quick work of the remaining letters.

And as we wrote, cheerful, sickeningly sweet Bubblegum Pop music played.


	2. Bonus Mood Board

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I also made a moodboard to go along with this fic so I thought I'd share that too!
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
